She Loves Her Oniisan Too Much
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: Oneshot. Rated M. Sonic has a younger sister named SapphraMy OC, who loves him more than a normal brothersister relationship. What happens as a result should come to no surprise....no flames.


**She Loves Her Oniisan Too Much**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SEGA or their characters. Now that's outta the way.

**Plot:** Sonic has a young sister named Sapphra(my own OC) and they live together in Station Square after losing their parents in an incident six years ago. The problem is, when Sapphra says she loves her brother(or as in the title, her oniisan) she really means having a strong emotional attachment to him. This causes some strange things to happen in their lives, which is told in this story. This is a oneshot, here.

**Notes:** This story is very crazy, so here's a set of warnings. 1) This is an M-rated story, with language and sexual content. Therefore, unless you are mature enough to read this, turn away. 2) If you decide to review, make no comments about what I was thinking about when I wrote this, or I'll take you down. There, are we set? Then let's get this started.

**Chapter 1**

We start in Station Square, the city well-known in the SEGA universe by this time, if not well enough beforehand. Actually, we'll start six years earlier, with the incident that cost Sonic and Sapphra their parents. Sonic is ten years old and Sapphra is about eight. It's a calm evening in the park and their parents are walking their children back to their humble home. Unfortunately, this would be their last walk as robots marched towards them, brandishing weapons. Sonic's mother whispered in his ear the last words he'd hear from her..."Protect your sister...". Afterwards, she sends him and Sapphra off, Sonic holding his sister as he dashes straight away with his light speed. As he runs, he closes his eyes to keep tears from escaping after hearing the sound of repeated gunshots. The deed had been done and Sonic turned to see the robots closing in. With every amount of strength he had, he jumped up and took down the robots.

After that, he made it to his house, still holding his sister. Against her quiet crying, he holds her, trying to calm her down. Once he succeeded, he lightly rocked her, relaxing her in the process. "I promise...I promise that I'll protect you from harm...no matter what...you brother will never leave you..." he tells her before entering the house. The good news is that their parents just happened to be really, really rich, so they had no financial worries. As a result, they lived pretty well, all the way to our current timing, about six years later...

Sonic wakes up from a dream involving the incident that ruined their lives. "Man...you'd think I would've forgotten about that..." he thinks to himself before getting up. After a quick trip to the shower and getting dressed, he dashes downstairs. It's the same blue hedgehog you know, wearing a white, long-sleeve button-up shirt and blue jeans, with his trademark white gloves and red shoes. Once in the kitchen, his lips are met with the lips of his younger sister, Sapphra. Sapphra is fourteen years old, a light-blue colored hedgehog with Sonic's basic design, aside from hair buns on top of her head. She has green eyes, red shoes and long white gloves. She also wears a small, red skirt with a white short-sleeve shirt.

"Good morning, big brother. Did you sleep well?" she asks with a happy expression . "Just a bad dream. Otherwise, I'm alright. How about you, little sister?" he asks her. "Very well. I made breakfast this morning!" she says excitedly. "Cool, thanks for that, Sapphra." he responds. After breakfast, they dash out of the door and, in a few seconds, reach their destination, Pleasant Wind High School. Sonic is in the eleventh grade, whereas Sapphra is the eighth(the school doubles as a middle school). They stop in the first lobby that connects to the middle school section of the school to drop off Sapphra. "Okay, so I'll see you after school, okay? Have a good day, Sapphra!" Sonic says. "You too, big brother! Oh, wait a sec!" she says, making him turn back around. She shared a long, passionate kiss with him before heading to class, Sonic dashing in the opposite direction.

Sapphra's class has about ten girls and ten boys. Pretty even, which is the main goal that the school emphasizes: "Even treatment for all.". "Sapphra talks among the girls entirely, never even communicating with the guys in her class. "Say, why don't you ever talk to the guys, Sapphra? They are nice, after all.." one of her friends, a yellow female echidna named Aria. "I don't need to. I already have my man..." Sapphra responds, with a satisfied look on her face. "She's really creeping me out..." she tells another of Sapphra's friends, a light-blue fox named Skya. "Yeah, but she just loves her brother. Nothing wrong with that, right?" she asks. "In her case, there is." Aria responded.

Sonic sat with his classmates Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They wore the same school outfit as Sonic. Tails was busy talking with his girlfriend Cosmo, Knuckles was studying with Rouge, Shadow was relaxed in his chair and Sonic was looking out the window, with Amy eyeing him from behind. "So, Sonic...are you doing anything later?" she asks, out of the blue, if you'll pardon the expression, Sonic. "Naw, I'm cool, mystery voice. Anyway, I wish I could, but I gotta pick up my sister." he says, turning to face her. "Aw, little Sapphra? How's she been lately?" she asks. "She's been fine, a little clingy, but fine." he responded. The reality is that Sapphra gets real upset whenever another girl is near her oniisan. Regardless, I hate writing classroom descriptive stuff, so we'll skip ahead to after school.

Outside, Sapphra walks out and stands for a second until a familiar sonic boom is heard, Sonic appeared in it's wake. "Yo. Ready to go, Sapphra..whoa!" he exclaims, because Sapphra is already in his arms, looking with sheer happiness in her face. "Big brother! I've missed you! Ready to go home? Let's go!" she says. "Okay, okay, let's go then." he says, running at high speed until he stopped. His reason: Amy was rounding the corner and the last thing he wanted was for his sister to get upset. In an effort to avoid conflict, he leaps up in the nearby streetlight, watching as Amy passed by, blissfully unaware of Sonic's act. "Big brother? Is that girl trying to hurt you?" Sapphra asks. "No, but I don't want you to get upset again." he tells her. As he leaps down and continues the walk home, Sapphra feels a little worry.

"Big brother? What's wrong?" she asks him. "Huh? Nothing, nothing's wrong! Not a thing...heh heh heh." he says nervously. "Big brother, you love me, right?" she asks. "Of course I love you, Sapphra." "Only me? No one else at all? Not that pink hedgehog girl? Only Sapphra?" "You know that I love you and only you, Sapphra." "Are you sure?" she asks him. He turns around and kisses her deeply, his lips touching her own. "You're the only one I could ever love, Sapphra. The only one I could ever feel this way about. I promise that." he says. "Okay, then let's go home!" she says enthusiatically. "Ahh, I get the feeling I'm spoiling her..." Sonic thinks to himself.

Sonic cooked something to eat, their favorite food known as Beef Noodles. After eating, Sapphra pulls something out of her backpack. "Brother, look at this!" she says, showing him a detailed picture of two angels, joined together by hands. The angels are, who else, Sonic and Sapphra. "Oh my god, this is beautiful! You drew this in class?" he asked, looking at the "A+" in the paper. "Mmm-hmm!" she responds. "This is excellent! I'm real impressed. What do you want as a reward, or should we put it in the Point Card?" he asks. "Point Card. I've almost accumulated the points I need for what I really want." she says,. "You have 364,876 points already. With that, I could get you, like, a hell of a lot of cars." "I know what my reward is. I'll let you know later." she says, getting up and washing her plate. "I'll be sure to get rid of that girl, first..." Sapphra thinks to herself before heading out the door.

The sun had nearly set as Amy walked out of the park. That's when she bumps into Sapphra, who has the most adorable, if not scary, smile on her face. "Hello, pink hedgehog!" she calls out. "Oh, little Sapphra! How are you doing?" Amy asks her. "Oh, I'm just fine. Just returning from a walk. Well, I'd better get going." Sapphra says, passing Amy slightly. "Oh, okay then." Amy says but stops when she feels a tug on her shirt from Sapphra. "Oh...by the way..." Sapphra says quietly, Amy now listening. "Don't...fuck...with...my...brother..." she says somewhat sweetly, somewhat menacing. Amy stood there, frozen with fear at what she heard. Sapphra was gone by the time Amy turned to counter such a comment. "What did she mean by that?" she thought as she ran home. All anyone heard later was a scream and an explosion, with no reason behind it...

Meanwhile, Sonic has just finished reading something when the door opens. "Where were you?" he asks Sapphra, who walks in smoothly. "Oh, nowhere in particular. Just a walk." she says. Sonic sits and looks at the smile on his sister's face. He wonders if he's given her the love she desired. He thinks and realizes that he didn't. She wanted more than simple kisses and compliments. "Sapphra?" he says. "Yes, brother?" she responds. "I'm...I'm really sorry. I should've given you the love you desired. I'm just...oh, I'm so sorry." he says, looking away from her. She steps in front of him and looks at him with the same smile. "Big brother, don't be sad. I know now what I want for my reward, with all the points I have. I'll still tell you later, though." she said.

Sonic walked in the bathroom to wash up before bed, which is quite normal. He came out and sat on the white seat, waiting for the heat from his shower to settle off of his body. That's when Sapphra entered the bathroom, naked as all creation. "Big brother..." she says, now standing in front of him before turning her back to him. "Hmm? Sapphra, what's up?...Oh, okay." he says, getting up and wrapping his arms around her chest until his hands found her breasts. A light gasp escapes Sapphra's lips as he squeezed them, massaging them a bit as he did so. He stopped after a little bit, making Sapphra turn to him as he sat back down. Sapphra stepped closer as he placed his hands on her hips. She positioned herself right above his penis before he pierced her barrier.

She moaned with each thrust he made, pushing into her in a really slow rhythm, She wrapped her arms around his heck and gasped at each meeting point, the pain not as high as the pleasure she was getting. His pace gradually increases, her moans now becoming light screams as he pushes into her even harder. Her cheek is pressed against Sonic's, her grip around his neck tighter as the pain is now on equal ground with her pleasure. They change position and Sapphra is on the floor, gasping louder with Sonic gripping her lower body, pushing slower, but even harder. It becomes too much for her as tears begin to come down her eyes. It comes to an end when Sonic stops, since Sapphra is unable to go on. He lifts her and carries her back to the bed, holding her as he slept. She woke up almost immediately and looked at Sonic with a sad expression.

"Brother...I'm sorry I couldn't go that long...I wanted to go as long as you wanted me, but I..." she was stopped by Sonic. "Hey, it's no issue. I didn't want to go too far anyway. Well, better get to sleep. By the way, what did you want for a reward?" he asks. Sapphra only smiled and rested her head on his chest, lightly holding his body as she drifted to sleep. Before she was totally out, she whispers in his ear the reward she wanted. "I already got it."

-There. I know what'll be coming, but it's just a oneshot.


End file.
